Love making
by sleepyalicedreams
Summary: A lot has happen in the year since their parents have died. some for the better...


Johnny lay on the couch with his arms behind his head and his ankles crossed. He was so still the only sign he was alive was the slow shallow breathing. That was how Ponyboy found him when he returned from school. Pony smile softly as he set his book bag by the door before walking over to sit on the edge of the couch. His boyfriend has changed a lot over the years. He grew taller with more muscle and to Pony, along with everybody's, shock he had grown to be more dominate and self-sufficient.

After they had called the cops that night in the park Johnny had started working towards getting emancipated once he had gained his freedom from his parents Darry let him move in with them. Of course that meant Soda went back to his own room so that Johnny and Pony could share his room. Soon after that Johnny got a job working for a pluming company where they taught him anything to do with handy man work. Everybody in the gang was happy that he was making something of himself and even happier when they found out about the two of them dating. Darry and Soda had both said it wasn't a surprise and that they were happy that Pony had somebody that loved him enough to better himself for Pony.

"Pone." Johnny peaked one eye open as Pony ran a hand along his chest without realizing it. "Baby, shouldn't you be in school?"

Pony smiled at the gruff sleepy voice coming from the man he loved. "School and practice have ended. It's almost four."

"Damn. I slept to late then." Johnny stretched his stiff muscle causing Pony's mouth to water. "I was supposed to go to the store today."

"Don't worry about it. We have enough food to last till tomorrow. We can go together after you get off work or we can go after dinner tonight."

"Let's go tonight. I have something special for you tomorrow.' Johnny reached over to rest a hand on Pony's hip. "That way we have all day together."

"Sounds wonderful." Pony leaned down, kissing him softly. Johnny made a noise in the back of his throated and judging by the hands that lifted Pony up so he was laying on his boyfriend it was a good sign. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." They laid there until Pony finally had to get up to make dinner before the rest of the gang got home.

Later, that night, Pony was in the shower after going to the store. When they had returned home the house was empty with nothing but a note saying Darry was going to see his girlfriend for the night and Soda was with Steve probably doing the same. Pony let the water run down his smaller body, sighing in relief from the day's stress. As he started to wash he didn't notice Johnny slipping in behind him or notice when Johnny leaned against the wall watching the younger male. He did, however, notice when strong arms circled his waist once the soap was washed away. Lips found their way to his neck at the same time hands started to rub his hips going extremely close to something that has only been touched by those hands. He moaned at the feeling of Johnny pressing his large appendage between his cheeks but no further.

"Johnny." Pony reached one arm behind him so that it wrapped behind the taller man's neck while at the same time moving his other arm so he could entwine their fingers together. Johnny kissed along the back of his neck, running his free hand down Pony's thigh. "Johnny."

Pony sounded desperate. He wanted Johnny. More than that he wanted to make Johnny happy and if they meant having mind blowing sex with the man he loved he figured he could deal with that. Johnny grinned into his shoulder.

"I love it when you say my name like that." He turned Pony around before pushing him into the shower wall. They both moaned when their full cocks rubbed together. "Fuuuck."

Pony gasped when Johnny suddenly hooked his arms under his knees, lifting him up so that his legs draped over his arms. It's not the first time Johnny had picked him up. In fact, Johnny loved to pick Pony up. At first it had taken getting used to since Johnny used to be so small but now it's one of Pony's favorite things.

"Baby, not in the shower." Pony moaned when the tan man grinded into his flesh causing him to wrap his arms tightly around his neck and tangle his hands into thick hair.

"Aww, why not? I love being able to see the water fall off your body." He licked a path over the younger male's nipple.

"It's weird. If we had a place of our own it would be different but we both know that everybody in the gang had sex in here at some point." Johnny's response was reaching over to turn the water off then walking to their bedroom with Pony still in his arms. "Thank you."

"Oh don't worry, love, I'm still going to get my fun in other ways." Johnny stated laying him down on the way.

"What do you have in mind?" Pony pushed himself up the bed until his head laid on their pillows. He spread his legs slightly.

"I can either watch you finger yourself or I can do it myself and take a really long time." Pony groaned. He knew his lover loved to watch him masturbate even if they ended up not doing anything else. He just loved to see Pony in pleasure but when he fingered Pony for a long time he makes Pony cum more than once before he would ever enter him. Johnny leaned in close to Pony's ear licking a slow strip up the outside. "Or I could spack you and watch you cum from that alone…. which do you think?"

Pony leaned his head back moaning as his legs spread further apart on their own accord. His southern reigns pulsed with the need to be touched. His arms wrapped around Johnny's shoulders only to ding his nails into the skin enough to leave red marks.

"Please. " He begged. He didn't know what he was begging for. All he knew was he needed something to happen soon. Johnny hands run slowly over his thighs, up his stomach to his nipples were they played just long enough for them to harden. Then without warning his hard flesh was in Johnny's throat causing him to gasp loudly. Johnny bobbed his head up and down a few times. He stopped to suck lightly on the head making Pony's leg widen even more before pulling away.

"Finger yourself but don't you dare touch your cock. I want to see you cum." Johnny commanded leaning over to pull their lube out of the nightstand. He pushed it into Pony's hand. Johnny sat back on his knees between his lover's feet with his own cock standing proud and ready.

Pony closed his eyes thinking about Johnny touching him. His movements of how he would run his hands down his chest to play with his nipples then moving on to abs, stomach and hips.

Johnny watched with batted breath when Pony closed his eyes to move his hands over his body. He loved seeing Pony like this. He loved the flushed look that would appear from overheating and the embarrassment he sometimes felt when Johnny had him do this. It never failed to make him hard. He could literally watch Pony touch himself all day and never tire of it. He groaned with Pony as his hands teased his entrance after slowly running down his thighs. He watched, never blinking, when Pony finally pushed two fingers into himself. Heat spread over both of them. Pony opened his eyes to watch Johnny watching him. He thrusted his body onto his fingers loving as Johnny's jaw gaped slightly with his panted breath. He loved as Johnny's own cock turned purple with the need he was denying himself.

"Johnny!" He cried out when his fingers hit his prostate his threw his head back without realizing it as he added another finger.

Johnny couldn't help it. He reached down to his balls spreading his thighs so he could massage them to Pony's cries. He pulled at them as the head of Pony's penis turned purple.

"Johnny, please! Please, let me cum, baby."

"Not yet." Johnny somehow command. "Add another finger."

Pony did as he said wanting Johnny in him. He finger fucked himself until finally he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to cum but was unable to until Johnny said it was okay.

"Joooohhnnyy." He whined.

"Okay, for me." He exploded. His cum shot through his shaft onto his thighs. A moan was heard at the sigh.

Pony lay there panting with half lidded eyes on the man between his legs. He gasped when that man licked his thighs clean before claiming his lips. Their tongues dance lazily together as batted breath passed between them. Pony didn't notice Johnny slicking his weeping cock with lube nor that he stroked himself until he finally pushed into the waiting body without warning.

A pace was set that wasn't too fast nor to slow. It was just fast enough to maximize their slow pleasure together. Johnny didn't want to fuck or just have sex. He wanted to make love. They moved together as one, hands roamed their bodies, lips connected and cries could be heard through the empty house. Finally, when they both completed they laid side by side wrapped in each other's arms, Johnny still balls deep inside his lover. Pony's head rested on Johnny's arm with one hand on Johnny's chest and the other around his torso. Johnny non-pillowed arm was resting along the leg around his waist.

"I love you." Johnny whispered to him as his eyes drifted closed.

" I love you." Pony kissed his lips softly before following his lover into their dreams.

…..

Let me know what you think.


End file.
